


Humiliation

by darkkwater



Series: Humiliation [1]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Crossdressing, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: When 18-yr-old Charlie asks his brother for a favor, Don takes it farther than either expect.





	Humiliation

**Humiliation -**

"No, please," Charlie begged. 

"You're going to have to pitch your voice higher," Don said. "Or else no one will believe you're a woman." 

"No one is going to believe me anyway," Charlie said. "Even in a dress." 

"Put it on," Don said, holding out the pink and gold dress. "Now, or forget it." 

"But I…" Charlie slowly took the dress. He held it this way and that, like he'd never seen one before, until Don gave an annoyed noise and helped him put it over his head. He stuffed Charlie's arms roughly through the arms and pulled the dress down Charlie's torso, over the stuffed bra. 

"Never taken a dress off a girl, I'm guessing," Don said. 

Charlie shook his head. Don smirked. When he'd been just 18 like Charlie was, he'd done a lot more than taken girl's dresses off. 

Don said, "Don't get much chance to get laid in the math department, I bet." 

Charlie shook his head again and stood up to pull the dress the rest of the way down his body. It was a sparkly, bright pink with gold trim. It had a round skirt that ended above Charlie's knobby knees. The neckline was too low and some of Charlie's chest hair peeked out but Don didn't mind that. 

Passing as a woman wasn't the point, anyway. 

"Makeup," Don said. 

Charlie groaned. 

But he sat still on the bed as Don did his best to put lipstick and blush and eyeshadow on him. It was harder than Don expected, but he persevered and didn't do too bad a job. Charlie looked like some of the girls Don had gone out with that went heavy on the makeup. 

Don had no idea what to do with Charlie's hair to make it look more girly. He settled for a gold headband with a pink flower. 

"Time for the stockings," Don said. 

"Can't we just skip those?" Charlie said, eyeing the pantyhose. 

"Nope." Don got to his knees and held the pantyhose like he'd seen a girl do. 

Charlie reluctantly lifted one foot and Don began pulling the hose up his hairy leg. The hair stuck out through the hose, looking strange. 

Don hoped the shoes would fit, he'd made his best guess at the thrift store. The dress was also a thrift-store guess, but looked like it fit okay. 

Don pulled one pantyhose leg up to the knee then the other. He pulled both of them up to the thighs. Charlie raised his skirt and Don stood up on his knees in preparation to pull the hose the rest of the way up. 

His face was right at the level and two inches away from the bulge in Charlie's underwear. 

Charlie sucked in his breath and Don gave him an angry glare. 

"Not yet, brat," Don snapped. "Not by a long shot. You want me to suck your dick? You've got to earn it." 

"By dressing up as a woman and going to a bar," Charlie grumbled. 

"For starters," Don said. 

"'For starters'?" Charlie said. "What else?" 

"Whatever else comes to mind," Don hedged. "You do what I say all night, I swear I will give you the best blow you've ever had at the end of the night." 

"Nothing to compare it to," Charlie said huffily. "That's the problem." 

Don had never sucked a cock before himself, so he didn't know if he'd do a good job, but he wasn't about to admit that to Charlie. When Charlie came to him, asking for a brotherly hand to give him some sex experience, Don's first reaction had been shock. 

Followed by a rush of dark, sick arousal. 

And a vicious glee that Don had something over Charlie, at last. 

Don pulled the stockings up and over Charlie's ass and crotch, then pulled Charlie's skirt down. He stood up and examined the effect. 

No one would mistake him for a woman, even with the curls and poor lighting, but Don could pretend they would. Besides, what mattered more than any illusion was the faint flush of embarrassment on Charlie's face. Don planned on making that much more than a flush by the time the night was over. He had no idea how, but Charlie had unwittingly handed him a weapon that he'd been wanting for a long time, and he was going to take full advantage of it. 

"Okay," Don said. "Put on the shoes while I get dressed." 

Don left Charlie sitting on his bed and went to his own room to get dressed. It was a good thing their parents weren't home, he'd have a hard time explaining this one as a prank. Don's childhood room was just as he'd left it when he went to college. He changed quickly into a pair of tight jeans and a white button-down shirt that girls had said he looked good in. He struggled to get the zipper up on his jeans. He was surprised how hard his cock already was. He wasn't looking forward to sucking Charlie's cock, he was sure, but he was excited about the price that he was going to make Charlie pay for the request. 

Don returned to see Charlie taking his first tentative steps in the heels. They weren't that high but obviously higher than Charlie was used to. They didn't quite match the dress, but Don doubted Charlie even noticed. 

"Where is this club we're going to?" Charlie asked, holding onto the doorway as he tried to stand up. "And they're not going to let me in without ID." 

"Don't worry about it," Don said, covering for his own concern on that matter. "They'll let anyone in who pays the cover charge." He'd never been to this place, but it sounded like the sort of place that would look the other way, as long as a person looked at least near 21. 

"What kind of bar would do that?" Charlie said in his annoying, judgmental way. "If they let an underaged teen drink, it would open them up to all sorts of liabilities." 

Drinking was the least shocking of the activities at this club, Don had heard. His teammates had talked about this club at length. It was in downtown LA and, if he was right, no one would look at Charlie twice. Or at least not for the reasons Charlie expected. 

"You're underaged for drinking," Don said. "But not a minor." 

Charlie eyed him. "True, giving me a blowjob would technically be having sex with a minor, if I was one." 

Don nodded. "Keep your eye on the ball, Chuck, and you might even enjoy the evening _before_ that part." 

"Doubt it," Charlie grumbled. 

Don smiled in anticipation and watched Charlie make his wobbly way down the stairs. 

 

An hour after Don had gotten Charlie dressed up, they were sitting at the bar in a dimly-lit downtown club. It had been a lot more uncertain than Don had predicted to get in here, and they'd only gotten in because Charlie had unexpectedly fluttered his eyelashes at the bouncer. Apparently the bouncer had a thing for barely-legal boys in dresses. It annoyed Don that it had taken Charlie to get in here, not his own skills, and he was drinking away his annoyance and nerves with a beer from the tap. The bartender had carded him, but not commented that he'd ordered two drinks, one obviously for Charlie. 

Don settled his black half-face mask better on his face and drank his beer. Charlie was also wearing a mask, along with most of the rest of the people in the club. Don wasn't sure that the mask did a lot to cover anyone's identity, but it allowed plausible deniability if anyone said that they'd seen him here… with his brother. 

While Don drank down his beer, Charlie had sipped at his Coca Cola and rum, made a face, and set it back down. Now he was looking around. 

And, dear God, there was a lot to see. 

Like Don's teammate had promised, this club was full of young, sexy people of all genders, and many of them weren't bothering to leave the club before taking each other up on their obvious offerings. There were men and women dressed like animals, in uniforms, other genders, or just without wearing much at all beyond than their masks. Charlie's outfit, if anything, was too tame. 

Charlie's face that Don could see was covered in a deep blush but his eyes were eager, taking in what he probably had only heard of. Don would bet that Charlie had never seen a woman's tits before, and there were some spectacular pairs to be seen. Don would have to come back here another time and try his charms on some of these women, though he didn't know if he'd be let in without Charlie. Maybe next time, Don would have to dress in something more flashy himself. 

Don watched Charlie and decided that his brother was looking too comfortable, like he was at an anthropological display. Don was definitely going to have to knock that half-smile off his face. 

Don leaned close to Charlie and slid his hand up his skirt. 

Charlie jumped and looked at him. 

Over the thumping music, Don asked, "Enjoying the show?" His hand was kneading Charlie's thigh. 

"I…I…" Charlie's eyes were on the bump Don's hand made under his skirt. "I didn't know such places existed." 

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know," Don said, ignoring the fact that he hadn't known either. "Time to dance." 

Charlie stared at him. "Dance? _Here_?" 

"Yes," Don said. "Or go home. Alone." 

Charlie visibly swallowed and looked out at the pulsating dance floor. "I can hardly walk in these shoes, let alone dance." 

"Feeble excuse," Don said. "Take the shoes off, a lot of people are." 

"I'm not a very good dancer." 

Don gave him a wide grin. "That's what I'm counting on." 

"Jerk," Charlie said under his breath. 

"Eye on the ball, Chuck." 

Then, not letting himself think about it, Don slid his hand up and over Charlie's crotch. Charlie jumped and made a little squeaking noise. Don could feel Charlie already had a significant erection. 

Don let his hand just rest there for a moment. He could feel Charlie was holding himself very still, as if he didn't want to dislodge Don's hand. 

Don chuckled harshly and took his hand out from under Charlie's skirt. 

"Let's dance." 

Don stood up and dragged Charlie out to the crowded dance floor. Charlie kept his shoes on and wobbled a little as he came reluctantly behind Don. 

The music shifted to a new song with a similar pulsing beat to the previous song and Don began to dance. He knew he was a good dancer and he immediately began getting admiring glances, even dressed as plainly as he was. 

Charlie's dancing was as awkward and embarrassing as Don would have hoped. People were looking at him uncomfortably. 

Don smiled and let his attention get snagged by a woman dressed as a cat. She had ears and a tail but what interested Don was the short, soft-looking fur covering her chest. Her pink nipples peeked through the fur. The fur went all the way to the waistband of her blue tutu-like skirt. He caught her eye and moved in sync with her. 

Looking back at Charlie, Don saw that Charlie had attracted his own interest. A large man, muscular with very little body fat, was holding Charlie's hips and helping him dance to the beat. Don eyed them both then shrugged. There wasn't anything that the man could do to make Charlie look less awkward. 

The cat woman was dancing closer to Don. He loved how her furry tits bounced and all he wanted to do was see how far down the fur went. He turned his body to dance with hers. 

After a moment of delightful interplay with the woman, Don looked over to Charlie. The large man had turned Charlie around and was holding Charlie's back tightly against his muscular chest. Charlie's face was flushed even darker than his rouge. 

The cat woman put her hand on Don's shoulder and gave a low, sexy purr. Don's body automatically focused back on her and he ran one hand down her back in a caress. 

But he couldn't enjoy himself when it looked like _Charlie_ was starting to enjoy himself. That wasn't why Don was here. 

He gave the cat woman a regretful smile then turned to Charlie. The large man had now put his hand under Charlie's skirt. From the expression on Charlie's face - halfway between panic and arousal - the man was doing more under that skirt than just resting his hand there. 

"Hey," Don said, gripping Charlie's arm and pulling. 

The man pulled his hand out from the skirt and Charlie staggered forwards. He looked dazed. 

"Are you with him?" the man demanded of Charlie. 

Charlie looked at Don, blinked a couple of times, then nodded. 

"Didn't look like it," the man snapped. 

Don gave him a cheerful smile. The large man had at least 5 inches and 50 pounds on him. He gestured to Charlie. "You like what you see?" 

Charlie stood there, looking geeky and strange in his dress and makeup. 

Still, the man nodded. There was no accounting for taste. 

Don looked over his shoulder but the cat woman had moved away. Don gritted his teeth. Once again, Charlie was interfering in Don's enjoyment. 

Still, maybe Don could find some other fun. 

"I think he likes you too," Don said to the man. "How about we go over there?" He gestured to a back area where people had given up all pretense of dancing for just being all over each other. 

The man's eyebrows raised but he nodded in agreement. 

"C'mon, Charlotte," Don said to Charlie. "Let's get off this dance floor." 

Charlie eyed him uncertainly but let Don take his arm and usher him off the dance floor. He aimed for the back corner. Charlie's eyes grew wider and wider as he took in what was happening back there. The man followed behind them. 

Don kept his chin up, pretending that he saw panting men getting blowjobs and partially-clothed women getting fucked at clubs all the time. There was a busty woman getting pressed between two men and Don wished he was one of them. 

He found an open area of the floor and turned to the man. 

"Hi, name's Diamond and this is my sister, Charlotte." That was so patently false that the man smiled. 

"Name's Slate," he replied. 

"Now, Charlotte," Don said calmly. "Get on your knees and put your face in Slate's crotch." 

Charlie stared at Don, his eyes huge behind his mask. "What?" 

"Do you always tell your… sister what to do?" Slate asked. 

"Just tonight," Don said with a bright smile at Charlie. "She's agreed to do whatever I want." 

"Oh?" Slate looked back and forth between them, perhaps thinking he needed to come to Charlie's rescue. Anger curdled in Don's stomach. Of course a random stranger would champion Charlie. 

"She's not obligated," Don said, trying to keep his voice friendly. "Charlotte wants something very badly from me that I don't want to give her. She can stop any time, but she just won't get what she wants from me." 

"That true?" Slate asked Charlie. 

Charlie nodded, his eyes on Slate's crotch bulge. He looked up at Slate. "May I?" 

Slate smiled at him. "Love it, girlie." 

Charlie slowly got to his knees, then pressed his painted lips against Slate's covered crotch. Slate stroked Charlie's hair. 

It was entirely too sweet. 

"Suck his dick," Don snapped. 

Charlie flinched and looked over his shoulder at Don. "Do-Diamond, c'mon, that's too much." 

Don leaned over and said, for Charlie's ears only, "You want my mouth on your dick, you get your mouth on his." 

Charlie closed his eyes, nodded, then opened them up again. "May I?" he asked Slate. 

In reply, Slate eagerly unzipped his pants. Charlie watched Slate's hands. Was Charlie as reluctant as he acted? 

Slate pulled out a cock that was already hard. Charlie shuffled forward and kissed the head of Slate's cock with those red lips. 

A jolt of sick arousal shot through Don. He wanted that cock stuffed down Charlie's throat. 

"Take it in your mouth and suck it," Don ordered. 

Charlie carefully slid the head past his lips and began sucking. 

"Move your head up and down," Don said. He'd never sucked cock before but he knew what he enjoyed when it was done to him. 

To Slate, Don said, "She's never done this before, so she might be a bit clumsy." 

Slate's eyes widened. "Shit. A virgin mouth." He rested his big hands on Charlie's hair. "You're doing good, girlie." 

Don watched Charlie work for a long moment and felt a throbbing in his own cock. Slate was entirely too gentle, though. 

"You have any friends here?" Don asked. 

"Hmm?" Slate said, his eyes on Charlie. 

"Friends? That Charlotte could practice on?" 

Charlie lifted his head from Slate's cock and looked at Don in alarm. 

"You up for that, hon?" Slate asked Charlie. 

Slowly, Charlie nodded. Slate grinned and tucked his cock back away. "Don't go anywhere." 

Charlie stayed there, on his knees, as Slate moved away. He didn't look up, just seemed frozen, like when Don's hand had been on Charlie's cock under his skirt. Don had the strange urge to take Slate's place while Slate got his friends. What would Charlie's mouth feel like his cock? 

Before Don could make up his mind if he wanted to find out, Slate was back with three other large men. They smiled at Charlie waiting there and began stroking his cheeks and hair with its ugly flowered headband. All four got in a half-circle around Charlie and pulled out their cocks. Slate's cock went back in Charlie's mouth first, then he pulled it out, put his hand on Charlie's face to rotate him, and a second man stuck his cock in. 

Charlie let the men move his head and sucked on whatever cock was put in his mouth. His hands were clenched down by his sides, gripping the fabric of his pink and gold dress. The men were caressing his face and hair and saying he was doing a good job. 

Don gritted his teeth. Dammit, why did they have to be so nice? He realized belatedly that he was rubbing his own cock through his clothing. It was painfully hard in his tight jeans. Looking around at all the sex happening around him, he decided that no one would care if he freed himself. 

He unzipped his jeans and wrestled out his hard cock. It was such a relief to be able to stroke it fully. He tried to look at some of the women getting fucked nearby, but his eyes kept going back to Charlie. He wondered if Charlie was turned on by what was being done to him or if he was just biding his time until he got his reward. It was hard to read his expression with the mask and makeup on his face and his mouth stretched around cocks. 

Dammit, like everything else in Charlie's life, everyone was going out of their way to make things easy for him. 

Don stalked over and grabbed the back of Charlie's hair. "My turn," he growled. 

Charlie lifted his head from the cock he was sucking and tried to turn his head to look at Don. 

The other men looked at Slate who nodded. They moved back and Slate gestured for Don to take his place. Don released Charlie's hair and came around to Charlie's front. 

Charlie looked at him, blinking rapidly as if he was trying to wake up from one of his math fugues. 

"D-d-diamond?" Charlie said. "You want to…" 

Don took advantage of Charlie's open mouth to push his cock between those lips. 

Charlie began to suck it lightly, looking up at Don. 

Don reached down and grabbed Charlie's hand. "If you want to end our deal, just push me away." 

Charlie slowly placed his hand on Don's hip, but he wasn't pushing. Instead he was sucking and bobbing just like he had for the other men. It felt instantly good. 

Don watched that familiar head, that familiar face in his crotch. "I'm not going to go on you as easy as these other guys. If at any moment, you want to stop, just push me away." 

Charlie made what could have been a noise of assent. Don took it as so and began moving himself. He lightly rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into Charlie's mouth. Charlie's mouth worked and his hands were holding onto Don's hips. 

Don hated how good it felt. 

Growling, Don began pushing into Charlie's mouth harder. Charlie loosened his jaw and held tighter onto Don's hips. 

Don could feel the head of his cock sliding across the back of Charlie's tongue. That mouth that spewed the endless math garbage and whiny needy demands was making his cock feel incredible. 

He could feel his orgasm rising. He wanted to pump his cum down Charlie's throat. He wanted to choke him with it, gag him with it. 

As if Charlie could sense Don's decision point, he sucked even harder. 

Gasping, Don jerked back, pulling his cock out of Charlie's mouth at the last second. Charlie almost went with him, but Don pushed him away. 

"Enough," Don snapped. 

Charlie licked his lips and looked up at him, his eyes bright. 

Don growled in disgust and moved away. He wrestled his throbbing cock back into his pants. He said to Slate and the other three men around him who had been watching, "Your turn again." 

The men moved closer and soon one had his cock in Charlie's mouth again. Charlie's eyes, however, were on Don. Don turned his back on Charlie and leaned against the nearby wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to lower his heartrate, control his breathing rate, pull back on the orgasm that pulsed in his cock. 

Don had gotten several dozen blowjobs in his life, but none of them had felt as intense as the fumbling blow from his little brother. 

It was just the environment. 

Opening his eyes, Don forced himself to look around the club. The crowd pulsed to the music, a lot of skin showing, a lot of bodies rubbing together. Many fetishes that Don had only heard of were on full display. Leather and fur and piercings and… 

Don's eyes had wandered back to Charlie. 

Charlie was in a circle of four men with their cocks out again. This time, Charlie's hands were on them, on their hips, their legs, even their asses. As he moved between the four men, they all stroked his hair, patting his cheeks. Don couldn't hear what they were saying, but their faces seemed encouraging, appreciative. 

Dammit, what was it about Charlie that made people want to coddle him? These random men didn't even know that he was a math genius. 

Nearby was an empty chair. Don pulled it closer and sat down heavily in it. He watched Charlie and his admirers dully. Earlier he'd been able to embarrass Charlie, now Charlie seemed past the fact that he was wearing a dress and makeup in public, let alone that he was now sucking strangers' cocks. Don craved Charlie's humiliation, his public ruin, and that seemed even farther away than ever. What else could he do? 

On the other side of Charlie's group was a woman who was sitting in a chair pulled out onto the floor like Don's. She was wearing black leather wings, a black leather bikini, and thigh-high black leather boots. A big-breasted woman in an old-fashioned white nurse uniform was between her legs. The nurse had pushed the leather panties aside and was giving her a thorough 'medical' exam with her tongue. 

Don enjoyed watching that for a moment, his arousal feeling more natural. 

The nurse stood up and began lifting up her skirt. The winged woman stood up as well and turned around, leaning over and gripping the chair back. The nurse pulled down her panties and, to Don's amazement, pulled out a cock as real as his own. His arousal warped again as he watched the nurse drive her \- his? - cock into the winged woman's pussy and set a punishing pace. Her wings and breasts bounced as that cock pounded her pussy. 

Punishing… That was exactly what Don wanted for Charlie. He wanted Charlie holding onto a chair while someone took pleasure from his helpless body. 

But not just anyone. 

It had to be Don meting out the punishment. 

Don's arousal twisted and swooped in his stomach, dark and hot and shocking. 

Charlie was still sucking away at his four admirers' cocks. The big men all looked like they could go for another hour at this. Charlie had gotten way too comfortable in that circle. 

Don stood up, adjusting his hard cock in his jeans, and went over to him. 

"Oh, Charlotte," Don said sweetly. "Time for a change of position." 

Charlie pulled off Slate and turned his head to look at him. Slate moved out of the way as if he expected Don to return to getting his cock sucked. 

"Stand up," Don said. He grabbed a second chair and put it next to the first, in a row. 

Turning back to Charlie who was now standing, Don smirked at the uncertain look on Charlie's face. He didn't get to see Charlie this out of his element very often. 

It was about to get worse. 

"Charlotte, darling," Don said. "Come over here. I'm going to fuck you." 

" _What_?" Charlie squeaked. 

"What do you say, boys?" Don asked the men around Charlie. "Want to see me pop her cherry?" 

The unnamed men nodded, but Slate frowned. 

Don ignored him and smiled at Charlie. "Your choice." 

"Shit, girl," Slate said to Charlie. "What does he have on you? You don't have to do anything you don't want to. He can't make you." 

"No, I can't," Don said. "Your choice. I'm fine just leaving now and calling the deal off." 

Charlie looked at Don, his eyes wide. That look of half-panic, half-arousal was back. To think, Charlie had only asked for a simple blowjob and was getting a massive introduction to sex. 

Charlie gave a short nod. Don felt an unexpected jolt of excitement. He'd never even considered fucking a man, now he was going to fuck his brother. In public. 

Don turned away and made sure the chairs were lined up. He could hear Slate talking quietly to Charlie, no doubt trying to figure out if Charlie was under duress. Don smiled to himself. The only duress was Charlie's apparently strong desire to have Don suck his cock. 

Was it Don that he needed to suck his cock or was it just anyone? Don had no doubt that Charlie could find someone at this club eager to give him a blowjob. 

Don's smiled vanished as he realized why Charlie wanted Don to be the one on his knees in front of him - power and superiority. Charlie wanted Don made lesser in person, just like he was in life. 

Don growled under his breath and turned back to Charlie. He was standing behind Don, looking unsure and awkward in his dress, but all Don could see was Charlie's years of triumph. 

"On the chairs, on your hands and knees," Don snapped. 

Slowly, Charlie climbed onto the chairs, his ass facing Don. 

Running on adrenaline, Don roughly pushed up Charlie's skirt and pulled down Charlie's pantyhose and panties around his thighs. Charlie's feet stuck out on each side of Don, still wearing the heels. 

Then he stood there, staring at Charlie's hairy ass, no clue what to do next. With women, it was all so straight-forward - get their pussies warmed up and wet and then fuck them. 

Slate came up behind Don. "Let me guess, you're a virgin, too." 

"Only with men," Don grumbled. 

Slate chuckled. "I don't know what the hell game you two are playing, but it's been an interesting night so far. I'll help you out." 

Don looked up, alarmed at what Slate might mean by 'helping.' 

However, Slate was turning away, saying, "Start with rubbing her asshole, just on the outside, and I'll get you some supplies." 

Moving closer to Charlie, Don tentatively touched his ass. It was sweaty and hairy and bony. Not at all what Don was used to. Why was he doing this? 

Charlie looked over his shoulder at Don. His face was anxious, even scared. 

Don smiled at the reminder of his purpose. "Ready to call it off, Charlotte? Just say the word and I'll take you back home and never touch you again." 

Charlie grimaced and turned his face back forwards. 

"Your call, little sister," Don said sweetly and began to squeeze and rub Charlie's ass. He pushed Charlie's dress up his back and his panties and nylons down to his knees. He could see Charlie's balls hanging between his legs. Massaging, Don worked his way over Charlie's ass until he was rubbing his asshole. He really couldn't imagine how his cock was going to fit in there, but he knew people did it. 

He massaged the tightly puckered circle, the ass cheeks, and back again. He could feel Charlie starting to relax a little. Did Charlie think Don was going to take care of him? Make it feel good? 

Slate returned with a large bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. "Put a condom over your finger and coat it with lube." 

Don did so and then followed Slate's further instructions about pushing that covered finger into Charlie's ass and starting to stretch him. It turned his stomach to be putting his finger where shit came out but he kept going. It was partially pride, and the need to look confident to Slate and the others watching him. But most of it was the way Don could feel Charlie trembling under his touch, uncertainty in every line of his body. Don kept expecting Charlie to call it off, tell him to stop, but he didn't. 

As Don got a second finger in and got to seriously stretching Charlie, a thought made him pause… Did Charlie want this? Did he want to be fucked? 

Don shook his head and kept stretching. Even if Charlie did want to be fucked, and his desire to have Don suck his cock wasn't just because Don was a known quantity, but because he was a man… Don was certain that Charlie wouldn't have wanted it to happen this way. Not in a crowded club, with people watching, with little romance or preparation, and by someone who hated his guts. 

Though, to be fair, Charlie probably had little idea how much Don hated him. 

"She's ready as she's going to get," Slate said. 

Don nodded, his mouth dry. He was really going to fuck a man, fuck his little brother, in public. Yes, they were wearing masks but someone who knew them would be able to recognize them. The night had been one long slide into insanity and neither he nor Charlie was putting a stop to it. 

Unzipping his jeans, Don pulled out his cock. His cock was ready, even if he wasn't. He stroked it for a moment, getting it even harder. He then put a condom over it, lubed it down, and stood behind Charlie. 

"Go slow," Slate said. "You want her to be good for another ride tomorrow and the day after, right?" 

No. What Don wanted was Charlie broken and sobbing on the floor, blood running from his ass, coated with the cum from a dozen men. 

Don shuddered, shocking even himself at his desire to see his brother gangraped. 

Swallowing, he nodded to Slate and put his cock against Charlie's lubed and stretched asshole. "Last chance, Charlotte. Tell me to stop." 

Charlie shook his head but didn't turn to look at him. 

Don held his cock and pushed the head of it against that hole. It was a lot more resistant than a pussy but he held tight to Charlie's hip with the other hand and kept pushing. 

Charlie whimpered. The cock going in had to hurt. 

Don's cock almost hurt from the extreme tightness. But it also felt strangely good. He kept pushing until his cock was all the way in. His balls were brushing against Charlie's balls. 

He held himself still, looking down at the tense, dress-clad back of his little brother. 

Then he began to move. 

And oh God, it was sweet pain. His cock burned and Charlie whimpered and Don held on and moved inside Charlie. The flowered headband in those curls jiggled with every thrust. 

Slowly, Charlie began to relax and his whimpers faded. He still didn't turn his head to look at Don. Charlie's shoulders lost their tension and his head began to droop. 

It felt even better. But Don had to worry, was Charlie enjoying this? 

Don looked around and, yes, Slate and his three friends were still watching. They all had their cocks out and were stroking them. 

"Her mouth is empty, boys," Don said. "Fill her up." 

One of the Slate's friends was first to move into place. Don didn't see the expression on Charlie's face, but he hoped Charlie was upset. 

Don returned to thrusting into Charlie. Now each move pushed Charlie's face into the groin of the man in front of him, pressing the mask into Charlie's cheeks and driving the cock deeper into Charlie's mouth than he'd taken them before. Don could hear Charlie gagging and he smiled. 

The men returned to rotating having their cocks in Charlie's mouth. Charlie didn't say anything between cocks, just took the next into his mouth. Don kept with his steady thrusting into Charlie's ass. How could anything so ugly and disgusting feel so good? Arousal, dark and heavy, was throbbing through him. He wanted to keep pounding into Charlie, take his pleasure from his brother's body forever, but Don felt his orgasm rising. 

To the man who was opposite him, he said, "Come in her mouth, on her face, in her hair." 

The man looked over to Slate then shook his head. 

Next to him, Slate said, "No contact with bodily fluids. Club rules." 

Don grumbled under his breath. It probably wasn't a rule, and Slate was just saying that to shelter Charlie. Still, Don said, "Put on condoms and come in her mouth?" 

Slate nodded at that. "Double condoms," he said to the others. 

The next man put on a condom and another over that. When he put his cock into Charlie's mouth, Don could tell that this was going to be different. The man immediately began thrusting hard between Charlie's lips, as if he'd been holding back before so he wouldn't come. Don matched his movements to the man's so that Charlie was compressed the maximum amount between them. The chairs rattled with each thrust. 

Soon, the man's movements grew wild and he groaned loudly. Don held onto the Charlie as the man emptied himself between Charlie's lips. After a moment, the man staggered away and another man replaced him. 

One after another until Slate was the final man to push his cock into Charlie's mouth. He was the gentlest, but still his orgasm took him over and he rammed his cock between Charlie's lips as he filled his condom. 

Don continued to fuck Charlie's ass through this. He found himself sickened yet turned on by watching men come in Charlie's mouth. Charlie never spoke a word, even when he had the opportunity. His mouth had to be battered. 

When the four men were done, Don felt his own orgasm getting too close. He searched for something else to do to Charlie. 

"Up on your knees," Don said to Charlie. 

Charlie didn't respond. Bracing himself, Don pulled at Charlie's torso, lifting him to an upright position, his cock still in Charlie's ass. He wrapped one arm around Charlie and with the other hand, lifted the front of Charlie's skirt. After a bit of fumbling, he found Charlie's cock. It was hard and pulsing. Don didn't let himself think, he just began to stroke it like it was his own. He felt Charlie shiver against him. Charlie didn't say anything, but Don hoped that panic-arousal look was back on his face. 

Don stroked Charlie's cock firmly, and occasionally rocked his cock in Charlie's ass, and soon he felt Charlie tremble. Charlie held onto the arm Don had wrapped around him and leaned his head backwards until those stupid curls got in Don's face. Don ignored them and continued to jerk Charlie's cock. 

Charlie's whole body shuddered and Don felt the throb of orgasm in Charlie's cock. What Don hadn't counted on was how Charlie's ass tightened spastically around Don's cock. 

Suddenly his own orgasm came roaring out of him. He held Charlie tight against him and jammed his cock over and over into that ass, the intensity of the orgasm making spots in front of his eyes. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He bit his lip hard to avoid crying out. 

When he was finally finished, his body shaking with aftershocks, Don released Charlie. 

Charlie slid down to the chairs and Don jerked backwards, out of Charlie's ass. 

Don stumbled away and found a nearby wall to lean against. His legs were barely holding him up. He fumbled off his condom and tied it closed then tucked his spent cock away. 

Through his haze, he saw Slate go over to Charlie and check on him. There was some blood on Charlie's asshole. Don didn't even have a chance to feel satisfaction at the sight before Slate shot him a glare and helped Charlie get cleaned up with some wipes Slate produced. Don hung onto the wall and watched as Slate got Charlie's clothing back into shape and helped get to his feet. He put the headband with its flower back into Charlie's hair. Slate moved the chairs next to the wall and steered Charlie to sit in one. 

"I hope you learned your lesson," Slate snapped at Don. "I told you to go easy." 

"Yeah, sorry," Don said vaguely. "Got carried away. Didn't know what it would be like." 

Slate softened and smirked. "I could tell." 

Slate looked at Charlie and said, "Take care of her, she's something special." 

Don gave him a frozen smile and Slate moved away. His three friends also went with him, until they were swallowed up by the crowd. 

Don swore under his breath and slowly lowered himself down to the floor next to the chair Charlie was sitting in. Even random strangers thought Charlie was something special. 

Not Don. 

Never Don. 

The music washed over them for a long moment. 

Finally, Don said tiredly, "Okay, Charlie you earned your blow. Spread your knees." 

"Now?" Charlie said, the first thing he'd said since Don had begun to fuck him. 

"Yes," Don said. He wanted to get this over with. 

"But I just came!" Charlie protested. "Why does it have to be now?" 

Don scooted around and pushed Charlie's knees apart. "Now or never." 

"That's not fair," Charlie whined. 

Don held himself very still. 

All the adrenaline of the last hour, the shock of all he'd done and was about to do, the thundering orgasm that still hummed through him. 

And a wall gave way inside him. 

"Not fair?" Don snapped. "Not _fair_?" 

Don grabbed the front of Charlie's dress and yanked Charlie's head down so he could snarl into his face. "Not fair is being second best to my younger brother, that no matter how good I score on the SATs or my grades, I'm still the stupid one. Not fair is seeing all my parents' time and attention and _care_ going to a fucking needy genius that somehow deserves everything for being a _freak_." 

Charlie's jaw fell open. 

Don's hand tightened in the fabric and the words spilled out of him like a flood. "Not fair is spending most of my birthdays with friends instead of family because it always landed on the same weekend as that goddamn math awards thing. Not fair is working my fucking ass off to get a baseball scholarship because I overheard my parents saying they didn't have money for my tuition because my punk little brother had used up all _my_ college savings. Not fair is having the best game of my career, pitching a goddamn _perfect game_ and also hitting in the winning run, and my parents weren't there because they were busy with _you_. Not fair is calling home to tell my parents that a major league scout had watched me have a great game and them not calling me back for days because of some fucking crisis you were having about some stupid math project. Not fair is _nothing_ I do will be worthwhile or important or a big deal because you always fucking top it." 

Don's hands were shaking, his whole body hot with anger. "My entire life since you were born is not fair and you're whining at me because your goddamned blowjob doesn't come at the time you want it." 

Charlie's eyes were huge and his mouth was trembling. 

Don shook his head. "I've done my best to fucking humiliate you tonight, thinking I _finally_ can get some of mine back, but no, everyone thinks you're fucking _adorable_. Everyone loves you and once again I'm shit." 

Tears spilled down Charlie's cheeks. 

"Don't fucking cry," Don growled, suddenly very tired. "Or else your champions are going to come back and make me stop blowing you." 

Charlie pressed his lips together and blinked behind his mask. Don let go of Charlie's front and Charlie slowly sat up straight. Don flipped up Charlie's skirt and pulled Charlie's pantyhose and panties down again. He leaned over and took Charlie's soft cock into his mouth. It tasted like cum and felt like a worm on his lips. Still, he sucked on in it hard, pulling it in and out and of his mouth. Charlie sniffled and whimpered softly. 

It had to hurt. 

He hoped it hurt. 

Don kept working the cock in and out and soon it began to grow firmer. Charlie's hand lightly rested on Don's hair. When Don didn't object, Charlie's other hand went to Don's shoulder and held on there. Don ignored Charlie's touch and concentrated on getting Charlie to orgasm as soon as possible. 

Charlie's cock was getting larger and more difficult to take in completely. The head began to push against Don's tongue, and Charlie's hands tightened, making it harder for Don to breathe. The mask dug into his cheeks and forehead. He just wanted it to be over. He just wanted to give Charlie what he'd made the deal for - Don on his knees in front of him. Don had done everything he could think of to demean Charlie tonight and still they'd ended up in the same place. Charlie got everything he wanted and Don got dregs. 

He wished Charlie would just come already so he could ditch Charlie and go somewhere for some serious drinking. 

A message finally got through to his attention, a deep throbbing in his groin. Without looking, he reached down and freed his cock. It was hard again already. Apparently his cock didn't care who was doing what, just that sex of some sort was happening. Don stroked his cock and sucked Charlie and bobbed his head. Charlie's hands were all over his shoulders and head, caressing and squeezing. Charlie seemed to be really enjoying what Don was doing. Don thought with a flash of bitter amusement that at least Charlie didn't have any other blowjobs to compare this one to. 

Don thought he'd get plenty of warning when Charlie's orgasm arrived so he could pull off, but suddenly Charlie was grabbing onto his head and jamming his cock in deep and Don tasted something sharp and unpleasant. Don struggled to push away but Charlie's grip was steel and Don was gagging and choking as cum filled his mouth. 

He finally jerked his head back as Charlie's cock continued to pulse. The last spurt caught him in the cheek. 

"Ugh!" Don groaned but before he could say more, his own orgasm caught him by surprise. He jerked hard on his cock and he was coming over his hand, pleasure blasting through him. Coming so soon and so hard after his previous intense orgasm made his head spin. He held on to Charlie's leg and stroked every last drop out of his cock, squeezing it until hurt and the room was wavering around him. 

He leaned against Charlie's thigh, gasping. Charlie was lightly touching his hair. With a grumble, Don wiped the cum from his cheek on Charlie's dress and staggered to his feet. He slumped down in the chair next to Charlie and gazed unseeing at the pulsing dance floor in front of him. He wondered if anyone but the participants had paid any attention to what had just happened. He wished he had a drink to wash away the taste of Charlie's cum. 

He heard Charlie slowly reassembling his clothing. Don remembered belatedly to tuck away his own cock. 

They sat and stared out at the club for a full song. 

Finally, Charlie said quietly, "Don?" 

Don grunted in reply. 

"I didn't…" Charlie said. "I didn't know about…all that stuff, about the scholarships and baseball and stuff." 

Don leaned his head back against the wall and tried to remember exactly what he'd said before he'd gotten his brain cells fried. A lot of things that he'd wanted to say to Charlie for a very long time. 

"You can't be surprised," Don said tiredly. 

"I _am_ surprised." 

"Then you're a fucking idiot." 

"I guess so." 

Another long moment of watching the dancers. 

"Did you…" Charlie started, paused, then started again. "What we just did together, did you enjoy that, at least a little?" 

"I didn't like you coming in my mouth." 

"Sorry about that, I miscalculated. But the rest? D-did you like it?" 

Don grimaced. Everything he'd done in the last hour, everything he'd said or made Charlie do… They were like hammer blows to his soul, cracks that exposed something underneath that was black and hot and ugly and uncontrollable. 

To Charlie, he said, "It's just physical, of course I'm gonna come if I'm stimulated." 

"Oh." 

And there were worlds of meaning in that one disappointed syllable. 

Pieces fell into place. Charlie hadn't asked Don for a blowjob because Don was bribable or nearby or just male. Charlie had asked Don for a blowjob because he wanted it specifically from Don. Charlie was gay and sexually attracted to Don. Charlie wanted him. His little brother lusted after him. Don's stomach roiled, nausea clogged his throat. Charlie _wanted_ him. Charlie wanted _him_. 

Charlie… 

Wanted… 

Him. 

Slowly, Don began to smile. Charlie wanted him and tonight had shown that he would go very far to have him. Very far, indeed. 

"You liked it, I'm guessing," Don said languidly, not looking at Charlie. 

"Not… Not all of it, I mean I didn't like wearing the dress, and all the men and, it wasn't really, I mean, I wasn't really thinking… or ready for… but… yeah." 

"Say it, Charlie, say what you liked." 

"When you and me, yes." 

"Say it." 

Charlie stammered for a moment and Don turned to look at him. Charlie was blushing heavily. A sense of power washed over Don, swamping his earlier discomfort. 

"Say it, Charlie. Tell me." 

"I liked sucking you." 

"Sucking my what?" 

Charlie said something too low to be heard over the music. 

"Hmm?" Don asked. 

"Your cock," Charlie repeated. 

"Say it all." 

Charlie's blush was even deeper. "I liked sucking your cock and you sucking mine." 

"I'll bet you did," Don said with satisfaction. "What about in between? You like that?" 

Charlie nodded. 

"Say it." 

Charlie took a breath then said, "I like you f-f-fucking me and making me orgasm with your hand." 

"A handjob," Don said with a smile. "It's called a handjob, Charlie. Though not normally done when you have a cock up your ass." 

Charlie nodded and looked up at Don through his bangs. There was such intense _hope_ there that it actually made Don's exhausted cock throb. It made his heart pound too. After all these years of trying to find something over his little brother, Charlie had just handed it to him. 

Don wasn't gay, wasn't attracted to men, but this evening had showed him that his body didn't care what gender was stimulating it. But Charlie cared, Charlie wanted it to be Don touching him. And, God, the depredations that he was willing to undergo to get it… 

Images, plans, machinations ran through Don's mind, too quick to catch but all delightful in their sheer nastiness. 

"Let me guess," Don said lightly. "You want it all to happen again." 

"Yes," Charlie said, trying to look cool but failing. "I'd like that. I mean, not everything, the dress and all the men, but yes. The things with you. Please." 

Don leaned close to Charlie, and said, his voice a low purr, "What will you do for it, Charlie?" 

Charlie looked down at his dress and the club around it. "Haven't I done enough?" 

"Oh," Don laughed, and what Charlie heard in that laugh made his eyes widen. "We haven't even started yet." 

"Couldn't you just do it because it felt good?" Charlie asked timidly. "Without all the… other things?" 

Don shook his head. Charlie didn't understand yet, but he had 18 years of ruining Don's life to make up for. Don intended to wring every iota out of this unexpected gift that Charlie had given him. 

Don took Charlie's chin in one hand and slid the other hand under Charlie's skirt. He found the bump of Charlie's soft cock and firmly squeezed it. Charlie whimpered, a sound part arousal, part pain. 

Smiling, Don kissed Charlie's lips. 

"Don't worry, little brother," he said against Charlie's mouth. "You're in my hands now." 


End file.
